In recent years, use of mobile devices, wearable devices, smart devices, and the like have each increased among consumers. In fact, these devices pervade nearly every aspect of modern life. Further, the use of mobile devices for messaging and consumption of information has also increased.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.